Darynda Jones
Darynda Jones, Author of the Charley Davidson series. Website * Darynda Jones | NY Times Bestselling Author About the Author NYTimes and USA Today Bestselling Author Darynda Jones has won numerous awards for her work, including a prestigious RITA, a Golden Heart, and a Daphne du Maurier. As a born storyteller, she grew up spinning tales of dashing damsels and heroes in distress for any unfortunate soul who happened by, annoying man and beast alike. She currently has two series with St. Martin's Press, the Charley Davidson Series and the Darklight Trilogy. Darynda lives in the Land of Enchantment, also known as New Mexico, with her husband of more than 25 years and two beautiful sons, the Mighty, Mighty Jones Boys. ~ Goodreads | Darynda Jones Genres Light Urban Fantasy, Myst-thrillers, Romance, Young Adult Writing Style Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings Anthologies: * Freebies: *Darynda Jones | NY Times Bestselling Author » graveyard - Stories with no home Awards ✥ NYTimes and USA Today Bestselling Author Darynda Jones has won numerous awards for her work, including a prestigious Golden Heart®, a Rebecca, two Hold Medallions, a RITA ®, and a Daphne du Maurier, and she has received stellar reviews from dozens of publications including starred reviews from Publisher’s Weekly, Booklist, and the Library Journal. * 2012- Daphne du Maurier: Paranormal Romantic Mystery/Suspense * 2012- a RITA® : Best First Book * 2012 – 3 Bookie Awards * 2011-HOLT Medallion: Best First Book * 2011-HOLT Medallion: Best Paranormal * 2009- Winner of the RWA® Golden Heart® for Best Paranormal Romance Manuscript * 2009-1st place- GOTCHA! – FIRST GRAVE ON THE RIGHT (suspense) * 2007-1st place- PASIC Book of your Heart – RILEY’S SWITCH (now titled DEATH AND THE GIRL NEXT DOOR) (YA) * 2006-1st place-The Rebecca (LERA) –A THIEF AND A LIAR (historical romance) Quotes *Darynda Jones Quotes (Author of First Grave on the Right) ~ GR *Charley Davidson Series ~ Shelfari, quotes on each book page See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External References Bibliography / Books: * Darynda Jones » books~ Author * Goodreads | Darynda Jones (Author of First Grave on the Right) ~ Goodreads * Darynda Jones ~ FF * Darynda Jones - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) * Charley Davidson Series ~ Shelfari * Darynda Jones author of Charley Davidson, Darklight series ~ Fictfact * Darynda Jones ~ LibraryThing Reviews: *Darynda Jones » buzz-reviews Bibliography: *Darynda Jones | NY Times Bestselling Author » books *Goodreads | Charley Davidson series by Darynda Jones *Darynda Jones - ff *Charley Davidson | *Darklight | Interviews: *Q&A with Darynda Jones, author of the fantastic Charley Davidson series. . . - Piatkus Books Author: *Darynda Jones | NY Times Bestselling Author » Biography *Goodreads | Darynda Jones *Darynda Jones - Wikipedia, *‎wickedscribedaryndajones.wordpress.com Community: *(3) Darynda Jones (Official) *Darynda Jones (Darynda) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers First Grave On the Right (2011)-1.jpg|1. First Grave on the Right (2011—Charley Davidson series) by Darynda Jones~excerpt|link=http://www.daryndajones.com/first-grave-on-the-right/ For I Have Sinned (Charley Davidson #1.5) by Darynda Jones.jpg|1.5. For I Have Sinned (2011—Charley Davidson series) by Darynda Jones|link=http://www.daryndajones.com/for-i-have-sinned-2/ Second Grave on the Left (Charley Davidson|2. Second Grave on the Left (2011—Charley Davidson series) by Darynda Jones|link=http://www.daryndajones.com/second-grave-on-the-left/ Third Grave Dead Ahead (Charley Davidson #3) by Darynda Jones.jpg|3. Third Grave Dead Ahead (2012—Charley Davidson series) by Darynda Jones|link=http://www.daryndajones.com/third-grave-dead-ahead/ Fourth Grave Beneath My Feet (Charley Davidson #4) by Darynda Jones .jpg|4. Fourth Grave Beneath My Feet (2012—Charley Davidson series) by Darynda Jones|link=http://www.daryndajones.com/fourth-grave-beneath-my-feet/ Fifth Grave Past the Light (Charley Davidson #5) by Darynda Jones .jpg|5. Fifth Grave Past the Light (2013—Charley Davidson series) by Darynda Jones|link=http://www.daryndajones.com/fifth-grave-past-the-light/ Sixth Grave on the Edge (Charley Davidson #6) by Darynda Jones .jpg|6. Sixth Grave on the Edge (2014—Charley Davidson series) by Darynda Jones|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16061295-sixth-grave-on-the-edge Seventh Grave and No Body (Charley Davidson #7) by Darynda Jones.jpg|7. Seventh Grave and No Body (2014—Charley Davidson series) by Darynda Jones|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/19286674-seventh-grave-and-no-body Eighth Grave After Dark (Charley Davidson #8) by Darynda Jones.jpg|8. Eighth Grave After Dark (May 19th 2015—Charley Davidson series) by Darynda Jones|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/22922356-eighth-grave-after-dark Category:Authors